


Daddy

by enthusio



Series: Coming of Age [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: Muggles were strange sometimes, but Sirius wasn't one to complain about having a girl in his lap.(Set pre-Coming of Age.  Probably too enmeshed in the universe to work as a stand-alone)





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning first: when I say 'extremely underage', I do mean it. Do not complain because you didn't bother reading the tags.
> 
> This is set before the main Coming of Age fic and gives a glimpse into how the Black family's coming of age traditions are different from the Potters'. It's going to come up in the main fic eventually, but like Two Kinds of Pureblood it's not necessary to read to understand what's happening. Mostly I needed a short break from the main fic.

Sirius woke up the morning of his birthday to a girl’s mouth around his cock. A real girl, not one of the training dolls Father had enchanted. A stunning girl with the biggest doe eyes he’d ever seen staring up at him when he tilted her head back. He nearly came just from that.

He didn’t want to come for the first time as a proper wizard in a girl’s mouth though, no matter how good it felt. He wanted to feel a real pussy wrapping around him, hear a real girl telling him how good he felt inside her. That was how a proper wizard should come on his birthday.

He tugged the girl off him, enjoying the way she looked with glassy eyes and parted lips as he pulled her up to hover over him. There was a slight moment of hesitation. Was this really the way he wanted his first time inside a girl to be? Mightn’t it be nicer to flip them so he could drive into her as hard as he liked? 

It might, but she was already lined up with his cock and Sirius didn’t have quite that much patience. He slammed the girl onto him in one _brilliant _movement, unable to stop the groan that rose out of his throat or the way his eyes closed at the sensation of a tight cunt around his cock for the first time.

And she was _tight_. Far tighter than even the smallest of the training dolls. Which made sense, when he opened his eyes and took in just how tiny she was. Sirius wasn’t the tallest of wizards, Reg was almost the same height and broader despite being younger, but even he looked massive compared to the girl. She was a delicate, pixie of a thing, with loose brown curls framing her pale face and somehow making her dark eyes look even bigger. It was impossible to guess how old she was, with how muggles were always so small and young looking, but she wasn’t the least bit developed.

At least not in any outward way. Her delightful little cunt still took the full length of his cock, even if her pretty pussy lips were stretched tight around him. He lifted her nearly off him so that he could shove her back down again, watching as she sucked in a breath and bit her lip.

That wouldn’t at all do.

Sirius sat up, once again marvelling at the girl’s size when he realised the top of her head didn’t even quite reach his shoulder. Merlin, no wonder she was so tight. He’d have to thank Father for getting him such a perfect come of age gift. Avery might have bragged about being able to please a girl old enough to have taken her OWLs, but that couldn’t possibly be better than having a cunt this tight stretched around you.

“It’s alright sweetheart,” he whispered as he bounced the girl on his cock, “you can scream. I want to hear what you want.”

The girl didn’t respond other than to brace her hands on his shoulders at first. Just continued to bite down on her tantalisingly plump bottom lip until Sirius gave in to the desire to nibble on it himself.

She whimpered when he did, her tiny hands spasming on his shoulders. Good. That was something. He sucked her lip into his mouth, running his tongue along the gentle curve. Then, when that didn’t get him the result he wanted, bit down until her mouth opened in a gasp so that he could slip his tongue in to play with hers.

He supposed the training books were right about girls preferring a bit of pain with their pleasure.

“_Daddy_,” the girl whispered when he pulled away, leaving her a bit more glassy-eyed than she’d been before.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. “Daddy?” He shrugged, the books _had _said that some muggles had traditions wizards considered taboo. “Alright, I can be your daddy. Can you tell daddy how much you like having his cock in your sweet little cunt? Daddy’ll give you a present if you do.”

The girl only stared up at him with a trembling lip and watering eyes. Poor thing. He hadn’t realised he’d been teasing her quite so badly. He laid her onto the bed, pinning her hands down the way the training books said muggle girls liked. She was a beautiful little girl with an exquisite cunt. Sirius wanted to see how she looked with tears streaming down her face as she was overwhelmed by his cock.

He drove into her, lifting her legs after a moment so that her delicate little feet were pressed against his shoulders, allowing him to fuck her even deeper. It took a minute, he was still new at this, but soon her whimpers turned into a continuous stream of _daddy daddy daddy please_.

“That’s it, that’s a good girl. Tell daddy how much you want him.” Sirius gave a particularly hard thrust, watching as the girl’s face contorted with pleasure. “You like that, don’t you? Like having daddy’s cock deep inside your tight little cunt. Don’t worry sweetheart, Daddy’s going to keep you nice and full all the time.”

He grunted, his cock throbbing just as the girl’s tears spilled over. _Perfect_. He doubted anyone else had managed to make their girl come with them on the first try.

“Shhh, it’s alright sweetheart.” Sirius pulled the girl up with him when he was ready to move again, running his fingers through her curls as she sobbed against his chest. He’d have to make sure not to tease her as much next time. Poor thing couldn’t take it.

He continued to whisper to her between calling a house elf and ordering them popped into his bath. She was still too brilliantly tight around his cock for him to consider lifting her off his lap, but a bath might be calming. And it’d give him a chance to clean up some of the blood the training books had warned him about.

And if cleaning her up resulted in bouncing her on his cock again, well, he _had _promised to keep her nice and full.


End file.
